ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Above and Beyond
Above and Beyond is the fourthy-thrid episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate March 12, 2010 Plot Max sends a message to the Plumbers where Ben's attacking Max at a space station.Alan, Helen, Manny, and Pierce arrive to the space station and plan to stop Ben. Pierce suggests they work and stay together, but no one listens. Helen, the first to leave the group, finds Ben, but is defeated by his Echo Echo form. Later the team splits into two. Alan, and Pierce get separated and Pierce ends up getting attacked and beaten by Goop. Later, Manny and Helen get separated and Manny gets attacked and beaten by Rath. Helen, Manny, and Pierce regroup and try to find Alan. Alan soon finds Ben where he is attacked by Big Chill. Pierce, Manny, and Helen rescue Alan and try to beat Ben, but he manages to escape. Pierce suggests they work and attack like a team. Pierce was telling him that Ben attacked Max at the space station. Soon, they find Ben, who goes Humongousaur at full size and fights the Plumber's Helper's. They soon suggest to attack Ben at once and throw Humongousaur into space. Because Humongosaur's weight threw off the balance of the ship's gravity control backup systems, realize the ship is crashing to London, so they sacrifice themselves for Earth by self-destructing the ship but it doesn't explode. Max and Ben tell them that it was a test except the part with the space station crashing to London, and that they're soon heading to the Plumbers' Academy. Major events *The Plumber kids are now going to the Plumbers' Academy. Characters *Max Tennyson * Plumbers' Helpers (Main characters in the episode) **Alan Albright **Helen Wheels **Manny Armstrong **Pierce Villians *Ben Tennyson (pretending) Aliens used *Humongousaur x 2 *Echo Echo *Goop *Rath *Big Chill Trivia *When Manny and Alan were giving ideas why Ben was doing so many weird things, Manny suggests that he maybe must lay eggs again. Big Chill layed eggs in the episode Save the Last Dance. However, it is unknown as to how they came to know about Ben laying eggs. *When Pierce was fighting Goop, he broke a single shoulder spike off and threw it but when he threw it and it went through Goop it showed that he broke off two. *Max's Plumber rank is revealed. He is a Magister, like Labrid and Ghilhil. *Rath's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *This is the first and only time we see Ben as a villian. *Rath displays knowledge about intergalactic martial arts when he fights Manny. *This is the only episode not to feature Kevin in Alien Force and Gwen in the whole Ben 10 series. According to Pierce, they are on a mission half-way across the galaxy. It is possible they were told that so they could do the mission by themselves. *It is confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that the Plumber's Academy will be seen in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *This is the third time the dialogue "You can run, but you can't hide" is used in the entire show, the first being in Secrets and the second being in Ghostfreaked Out. Quotes *'Ben': (trying to make himself warm) I can't believe you guys ejected me into space! (shivering) That's-that's just wrong! *'Pierce': (shocked with the other's to see Ben alive) What's going on over here? *'Max': Let me use the emergency thrusters to put us back into a safe orbit and then I'll explain. *'Ben:' This satellite isn't a storage facility. It's a training station. *'Pierce:' This was all just a test? *'Max:' The "Ben being out of control and attacking me" scenario was a test. *'Ben:' But not "the satellite about to crash into London" part. We really knocked this thing out of orbit. *'Manny:' Cool! (gets hit by Helen by her elbow) What? *'Max': You put the safety of others ahead of your own lives. *'Ben': Next stop, Plumber's Academy. *'Alan': (shocked with the others, questioning Helen) Did he just say Plumbers Academy? *'Helen:' We're gonna be real Plumbers. *'Max:' Make me proud. *''(Helen and Ben both hug Max, while Pierce, Manny and Alan get into a little conversation thus ending the episode)'' *'Ben: ' (Transforms into Rath) RATH! *'Manny': I always wanted a piece of you anyway. *'Rath: '''Let me tell ya somethin' Manny Armstrong, you want a piece of Rath?! You got a piece, but you just bit off an eye bigger than your stomach can chew!! *'Manny: That made no sense! *'''Rath: ... I know!!! (charges Manny) *'Manny: '''Is that all you got? 'cause that was weak. (Contiues fighting Rath)' (gets Rath in headlock) You're not so tough! I don't know why everyone's so scared of you! *'''Rath: Then let me show ya pipsqueak! (pummeling Manny) Polaris piledriver! Antarian arm bar! Ophiuchus face-plant! Sirius butt-kicking!! * Manny: So, is that "Sirius" like the star, or "serious" like important? * Rath: Like the star! * Manny: Just... wondering. Uuurgh...'' (passes out)'' * Rath: 'So are you scared yet?! *'Manny:'' (to Helen)'' You know why I like you? Because you're not useless. *'Helen:' You're gonna spoil me with all the sweet talk. *'Pierce:' (after having a little solo fight with Ben, gaining some time to speak to Ben) Ben, whatever's controlling you, you have to fight it! *'Goop:' (putting up an act) Help me, Pierce. I can't stop myself! You're my only hope! *'Pierce:' (in a sincere manner) What can I do to help?'' (suddenly Goop throws some goo on Pierce's face)'' *'Goop:''' (laughs) ''"What can I do to help?" You're pathetic! Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes